theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Lincoln Loud
Sean Ryan Fox (pilot) Grant Palmer (M1E1A-M1E22B) Collin Dean (M1E23A-M3E18A) Tex Hammond (M3E18B-sekarang) Jackson Petty (M3E17, suara nyanyi) Filip Rogowski Guy Reifman Maya Kadosh (muda di Deal Me Out) Daniel Kirchberger Alessio De Filippis José Luis Piedra Tenyo Vargas (S03E10, toddler) Silvia Gómez Nathalie Bienaimé Jeong-Hwa Yang Wirley Contaifer Sandra de Castro Mimmi Sandén Saara Lehtonen Balázs Ács Marijana Živanović Lina Ivanova Vesna Ravenšćak Ismail Mouawad Matěj Macháček Irgen Çela Zetgy Izzati Franciesca Nicolas Cruz Ría Apérgi}} |inspirasi = Chris Savino (karakter) Jalan Chris Savino (nama)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU Savino: "Karena saya menarik begitu banyak dari hidup saya, terpikir oleh saya bahwa nama jalan yang saya tinggali disebut Lincoln." |nama lengkap = Lincoln Loud |alias = |usia = 11http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163309/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lincoln/ |pekerjaan = Murid sekolah dasar Pekerja Gus' Games and Grub (dahulu) |tujuan = Untuk menjadi astronot, seniman buku komik, detektif, penguji permainan video, atau pemburu hantu |rumah = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |keluarga = |hewan = Charles (anjing) Cliff (kucing) Geo (hamster) Walt (kenari) Goldie (ikan mas mendiang) |teman = |musuh = |suka = Beberapa kaset campuran Luna Tali selempang Stella Flipee jeruk semangka Perahu bemper Bulu tangkis Nugget ayam Kentang goreng keriting Puding Ayahnya Snickerdoodle Roti lapis bakso Makanan penutup Musik pop Musik tekno}} |tidak suka = |kekuatan = |kutipan = "Jika saya harus khawatir tentang saudara perempuan saya setiap kali saya ingin melakukan sesuatu, saya tidak akan pernah melakukan apa pun." |tanda tangan = center|120px}} Lincoln Loud adalah protagonis utama di serial The Loud House. Biografi Pada usia 11 tahun, Lincoln adalah anak tengah dan putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Loud. Dia duduk di kelas 5 di Royal Woods Elementary School. Sebagaimana terungkap dalam episode "Not a Loud", Lincoln lahir di limusin Presiden Amerika Serikat. Setelah Vanzilla mogok, limusin Presiden membawa orang tua Loud dalam perjalanan menuju ruang bersalin. Ketika di dalam mobil, Lincoln perlu keluar saat itu, jadi sang Presiden mencoba mengeluarkan Lincoln, tetapi pingsan. Lincoln dikeluarkan oleh Ibu Negara Amerika Serikat. Lincoln sering berbicara kepada pemirsa tentang bagaimana dia sering berada di sekitar rumah tangga yang sering kacau, kejenakaan gila dari saudara perempuannya, dan hal-hal lain yang dia lakukan. Dia memiliki kebiasaan membaca komik, manga, dan novel di celana dalamnya. Bersama dengan Lucy, dia adalah yang paling sunyi dari 11 saudara kandung Loud. Kepribadian thumb|left|150px|Lincoln menghadap ke arah pemirsa. Lincoln adalah orang yang baik hati dan ramah, yang selalu mencari kesenangan, dan memikirkan kesejahteraan orang lain. Sebagai keluarga kutu buku, bersama dengan Lisa, Lincoln adalah penggemar buku komik, manga, permainan video, cerita fantasi dan fiksi ilmiah, yang merupakan minat khas untuk anak laki-laki seusianya. Komik favoritnya adalah Ace Savvy, David's Castle, dan Comix Jokes. Grup musik favoritnya adalah SMOOCH, seperti yang terlihat di "For Bros About to Rock" dan "Yes Man". Dia dikenal sebagai "pria dengan rencana", karena dia biasanya menguraikan rencana dengan tujuan tertentu, sebagian besar untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Rencana-rencananya jarang berhasil karena keputusannya yang egois dan ceroboh atau campur tangan saudara perempuannya. Ketika dia melangkah terlalu jauh, dia akan selalu menemukan solusi bahkan jika itu berarti membuat dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "Making the Case" dan dalam episode "Sleuth or Consequences". Teman terbaik Lincoln adalah Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, dan Ronnie Anne. Terkadang, ia mencoba bergaul dengan anak-anak lain, tetapi sisa kehidupan sosialnya belum benar-benar dieksplorasi dan terungkap bahwa ketika dia mencoba untuk mendapatkan teman baru, mereka selalu bersikap jahat kepadanya, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "Save the Date" dan "Hand-Me-Downer". Dia adalah orang yang sangat individual dengan pengalaman kerja tim yang terbatas, berbeda dengan saudara perempuannya yang bekerja sama sebagai teman sekamar, yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Sebagian besar waktu Lincoln tenang dan santai, tetapi kadang-kadang dia marah ketika dia terganggu, atau ketika ada yang tidak beres. Juga, dia telah terbukti sangat sabar, terutama dengan saudara perempuannya. Ketakutan terbesarnya adalah keluarga berantakan, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Butterfly Effect", bersama dengan yang dibenci oleh saudara-saudara perempuannya, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Making the Case". Sesuatu yang telah ditunjukkan Lincoln adalah bahwa dia adalah orang yang beraneka segi. Berkat hidup bersama sepuluh saudara perempuan, masing-masing dengan kepribadian yang berbeda, dia beradaptasi dengan mereka, sehingga dia dapat berkomunikasi dengan mereka, dan membantu mereka dengan kegiatan mereka tanpa masalah. Tinggal di keluarga yang didominasi perempuan menyebabkannya untuk mengembangkan ciri-ciri khas wanita, seperti kebaikan, kepekaan, memasak, pengetahuan kontes kecantikan, dan keterampilan menjahit. Dia bertindak sebagai "Jack of All Trades" untuk semua saudara perempuannya. Dia tidak sebaik saudara perempuannya dalam apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi dia cukup kompeten untuk mengesankan dan membantu mereka dalam apa yang mereka lakukan: seperti membantu Lucy menulis puisi-puisinya, menjadi selangkah lebih maju dari Luan dalam leluconnya, mencegah eksperimen Lisa dari ledakan dengan menambahkan bahan kimia, membantu Leni dengan merancang mode, dan menangkap sepak bola Lynn di episode "Project Loud House". Dia juga satu-satunya Luna yang melengkapi ketika saudara kandung Loud House sedang memainkan instrumen di episode "House Music". Episode "Study Muffin" menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah siswa yang bertanggung jawab, memiliki nilai bagus, dan tidak benar-benar membutuhkan guru les, tidak seperti Lynn, Lucy, Lana, dan Lola. Ini membuatnya menjadi yang terpintar kedua dari saudara kandung Loud, setelah Lisa. Lincoln sangat tenang, seperti dalam episode "Not a Loud", dia tidak panik tentang kemungkinan diadopsi. Dia juga tenang ketika dia memberi tahu orang tuanya tentang petunjuk yang membuatnya percaya bahwa dia diadopsi. Deskripsi Nick Penampilan Seperti sebagian besar karakter, Lincoln sangat kurus dan memiliki kepala bulat besar dengan rambut putih pendek, dan seberkas besar rambutnya menjulur ke atas. Dia memiliki overbite, dengan gigi depan terkelupas menonjol, kantung yang terlihat di sekitar matanya, dan bintik-bintik di pipinya. Seperti beberapa saudara perempuannya, ia juga memiliki kelopak mata ungu keabu-abuan. Dalam episode "Making the Case", terungkap bahwa ia memiliki satu helai rambut dada. Dalam episode "The Whole Picture", Lincoln menumbuhkan rambut kumis pertamanya. thumb|200px|left|Rambut putih Lincoln yang tidak biasa. Rambut putihnya adalah fitur yang sangat unik yang dimiliki Lincoln. Dia adalah satu-satunya di keluarga dengan warna rambut ini, seperti saudara perempuannya baik berambut cokelat, atau pirang (dengan pengecualian Lucy, yang rambutnya hitam, dan sejak episode "Spell It Out", itu terbukti menjadi warna alaminya). Lincoln mengenakan kemeja polo oranye, celana jeans biru, kaus kaki abu-abu dengan garis-garis biru dan merah, dan sepatu olahraga putih dengan garis-garis merah. Pakaian tidurnya adalah baju tidur oranye dengan celana yang serasi, tapi kadang-kadang ia mengenakan kaus oranye dan celana dalamnya. Baju renangnya adalah sepasang celana renang oranye. Dia selalu membaca buku komiknya dengan celana putih dan kaus kaki, tetapi pada beberapa kesempatan, dia membaca buku komiknya dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Pakaian musim dinginnya terdiri dari mantel merah dengan sarung tangan merah, topi berwarna cokelat, dan sepatu bot berwarna cokelat. Dia juga memakai sepatu es berwarna cokelat. Kakak perempuan tertua kedua Lincoln, Leni, sangat menyukai rambut putihnya. Dia mengatakan itu mengingatkannya pada Pop-Pop mereka, dan menjadi defensif jika ada yang mengejek Lincoln untuk itu, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Chore and Peace" dan "Ties That Bind". Versi alternatif dan alter-ego Linka Loud thumb|left Dalam episode "One of the Boys", ketika Lincoln berharap ia memiliki kehidupan dengan sepuluh saudara, ia dikirim ke alam semesta alternatif semacam itu. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa memiliki saudara bukannya saudara perempuan tidak sehebat yang dia kira akan terjadi, dia mencoba melarikan diri dan luka dalam dimensi di mana dia adalah seorang gadis bernama Linka, dan merupakan anak tengah, dan hanya anak perempuan dari sebelas anak-anak Loud. Setelah menyadari bahwa dia berada di dimensi yang salah, Linka berteriak, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa seluruh petualangan itu hanyalah mimpi. Dimensi dengan Linka Loud dan sepuluh saudara laki-lakinya tampaknya kurang lebih sama dengan dunia dengan Lincoln Loud dan sepuluh saudara perempuannya--satu-satunya perbedaan nyata adalah bahwa jenis kelamin anak-anak Loud dibalik. Saudara-saudara tampaknya sama peduli dan melindungi saudara perempuan mereka sebagai saudara perempuan dari saudara mereka, dan seperti Lincoln, Linka satu-satunya dari anak-anak Loud yang memiliki lebih dari empat huruf dalam nama depannya, karena semua sepuluh dari saudara laki-lakinya memiliki nama depan empat huruf. Ace Savvy thumb|125px|Lincoln menafsirkan Ace Savvy. Dalam komik mini Deuces Wild!, Lincoln dan Clyde membayangkan diri mereka sebagai pahlawan super Ace Savvy, dan rekannya One-Eyed Jack. Dalam versi ini, Lincoln memiliki keterampilan detektif yang hebat, dan mungkin kekuatan super dan terbang, dan juga memakai setelan yang mirip dengan Ace Savvy. Dalam komik, ia dan Clyde harus bertempur melawan monster gas raksasa, tetapi terbukti sangat sulit untuk dirugikan, jadi Ace meminta cadangan dengan seluruh deknya, yang terdiri dari pahlawan yang berbeda (semuanya diartikan oleh saudara-saudara Lincoln). Bersama-sama, mereka bertarung dan mengalahkan monster gas, dan menyelamatkan hari. Pasukan itu kemudian bersiap untuk melawan monster sampah. Dia muncul lagi di episode "Pulp Friction", ketika dia dan One-Eyed Jack ditawan oleh Wild Card Willy. Dia muncul lagi di episode "Tricked!", ketika dia dan Clyde berpakaian seperti Ace Savvy dan One-Eyed Jack untuk melakukan tipuan atau permen. Warren thumb Dalam episode "White Hare", Lincoln membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup dengan 15 saudara perempuan tambahan. Ketidakhadiran :Jumlah episode: 4 CATATAN: Meskipun ada episode di mana Lincoln tidak muncul, ia masih muncul sebagai cameo di setiap kartu judul. Pendek *"Robot Sitcom" Musim 1 *Tidak ada Musim 2 *Tidak ada Musim 3 *"Net Gains" (disebutkan) *"Fandom Pains" *"Missed Connection" Trivia * Lincoln adalah satu-satunya karakter yang muncul dan berdialog di setiap episode dari dua musim pertama. ** Pada Musim 3, penampilan pertamanya yang tidak berbicara adalah di episode "Roadie to Nowhere" sementara pertama kali dia absen adalah episode "Net Gains". * Warna-warna kemeja dan celana Lincoln, oranye dan biru, adalah warna-warna pelengkap, yang warnanya saling berhadapan langsung seperti hijau, merah, kuning, dan ungu. * Karena dia adalah karakter utama dari acara, dia muncul di kartu judul setiap episode. ** Ini juga berlaku untuk episode yang tidak berputar di sekitarnya ("House Music", "Back in Black", "Patching Things Up", "Pets Peeved" dll), serta episode di mana dia tidak muncul sama sekali ( "Net Gains", "Fandom Pains", dan "Missed Connection"). * Lincoln adalah saudara Loud kedua yang cerita masa lalunya terungkap. ** Yang pertama adalah Luna di episode "For Bros About to Rock". * Lincoln bukan satu-satunya karakter Nicktoons yang tidak memiliki aktor suara yang konsisten. Arnold Shortman dari waralaba harus mengubah aktor suara enam kali untuk alasan yang sama persis seperti Lincoln. * Menurut beberapa informasi dari The Loud House di Instagram dan Facebook: ** Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa rambutnya putih, dan ada rumor tentang hal itu. ** Saran terbaik yang pernah dia terima, adalah selalu memiliki rencana. ** Makanan favoritnya adalah piza dan keju panggang dengan jeli anggur. ** Hewan favoritnya adalah Lana, meskipun dia manusia tetapi bertindak seperti binatang. ** Hal terbaik tentang memiliki 10 saudara perempuan adalah bahwa mereka akan selalu memiliki punggungmu. ** Jika dia bisa pergi ke suatu tempat di dunia, dia akan pergi ke bulan. ** Hubungannya dan Ronnie Anne rumit; dalam kata-katanya, "Aku suka dia sebagai teman, dan ya, dia perempuan, tapi sejauh yang dia tahu, roti lapis di celanaku mengatakan dia bukan pacarku atau sebaliknya." ** Dia tidak dapat mengingat waktu di mana dia tidak memiliki Bun-Bun dalam hidupnya. *** "Not a Loud" mendukung fakta ini ketika ditunjukkan pada buku bayinya bahwa ia telah memiliki Bun-Bun sejak ia masih balita. ** SMOOCH adalah grup musik favoritnya saat ini, tapi dia juga suka beberapa kaset campuran Luna. ** Dia dan Clyde bertemu dengan menabrak satu sama lain sambil berpakaian seperti Ace Savvy dan One-Eyed Jack, masing-masing. *** "Deal Me Out" menegaskan ini seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam kilas balik. ** Permainan video favoritnya adalah seri Muscle Fish. ** Ketika dia, atau saudara perempuannya dalam masalah, ayah mereka menggunakan Marie sebagai nama kedua: Lincoln Marie Loud untuknya dan L*** Marie Loud untuk saudara perempuannya. ** Lincoln memakai oranye karena Leni mengatakan bahwa itu terlihat bagus untuknya. ** Jika dia bisa memiliki keinginan, itu akan menjadi kidal, karena dia pikir itu akan menjadi keren. *** Meskipun, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menulis di beberapa episode. ** Jika dia bisa pergi ke mana pun di dunia, itu akan menjadi Euro DairyLand. *** Yang bertentangan dengan informasi lain dari Instagram, sejak sebelum dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke Bulan. ** Dia tidak memiliki rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapa pun, karena Lola menemukan jurnal rahasianya. ** Pukulan hewan peliharaan terbesarnya adalah Lynn meminjam celana jinsnya tanpa bertanya. ** Tidak ada topping piza yang paling dia sukai, tapi dia tidak akan menaruh keropeng, laba-laba, atau stiker di atasnya. ** Subjek favoritnya di sekolah adalah makan siang. ** Subjek paling tidak favoritnya di sekolah adalah Matematika. ** Subjek paling favoritnya di sekolah adalah Psikologi. ** Lagu favoritnya adalah "Grab Life by the Lips" oleh SMOOCH. ** Liburan favoritnya adalah Natal dan Halloween. ** Menurut Lincoln di City Slickers, ia dan Ronnie Anne menikmati Simpul Bawang Putih. * Lincoln tidak kidal.https://www.instagram.com/p/BSRZ5V5BDIz/ * Lincoln sering memecah dinding keempat untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, kemajuan yang ia lakukan, dan apa yang telah ia pelajari di awal, tengah, dan/atau akhir, masing-masing. Ketika dia melakukannya, hampir setiap kali dia mengatakan "Tapi dalam keluarga sebesar milikku..." * Selain menjadi putra satu-satunya dalam keluarga, Lincoln adalah satu-satunya dari keluarga Loud yang tidak memiliki nama empat huruf. * Dalam beberapa keterangan dan terjemahan untuk episode "One of the Boys", alter-ego Lincoln "Linka" diterjemahkan ke "Linda", mungkin keluar dari koreksi otomatis. * Tidak pasti mengapa rambut Lincoln berwarna putih. Chris Savino telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa ini bukan hasil dari albinisme. Satu teori populer tentang mengapa itu putih adalah karena efek stres, karena berasal dari keluarga besar bisa sangat menegangkan. Sepertinya dia mewarisinya dari Pop-Pop. Namun, Pop-Pop kemungkinan besar memiliki rambut putih karena dia sudah tua. Juga, dalam episode "The Whole Picture", itu menunjukkan bahwa Lincoln memiliki rambut putih sejak dia masih bayi, menunjukkan bahwa ia kemungkinan besar lahir dengan rambut putih dan itu bukan akibat stres. Rupanya, bahkan dia dan keluarganya tidak tahu mengapa rambutnya putih. Ada kemungkinan dia mewarisi dari kedua kakeknya karena mereka berdua memiliki rambut putih, yang berarti rambut putihnya adalah sifat resesif. * Lincoln diberi nama setelah jalan Chris Savino dibesarkan, yang bernama E. Lincoln Ave. ** Selain itu, Lincoln yang berada dalam keluarga yang terdiri dari sepuluh saudara perempuan mengacu pada fakta bahwa Chris Savino berasal dari keluarga dengan sepuluh anak, lima di antaranya adalah anak perempuan--Savino yang kesembilan dari sepuluh anak. * Dalam episode "For Bros About to Rock", konser pertamanya adalah konser pertama yang Luna tidak hancurkan. Dia hampir melakukannya ketika mereka mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket, tetapi dia mengimbanginya, dan memberinya waktu yang tak terlupakan. * Lincoln sangat menyukai Cristina, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "Making the Case". ** Namun, dalam episode "L is for Love", ia mengembangkan cinta pada gadis lain, Paige. * Kekuatan adikuasa ideal Lincoln adalah memiliki satu dari masing-masing. * Boneka kelinci Lincoln, Bun-Bun, dimodelkan setelah desain aslinya, ketika acara tersebut awalnya tentang keluarga kelinci. * Selama produksi, Lincoln adalah yang terakhir dari nama anak-anak. * Seorang yang mirip dengannya muncul di papan reklame dalam serial Disney XD . * Meskipun bertubuh kecil dan sering dilihat sebagai (fisik) yang paling lemah dari saudara-saudaranya, Lincoln terbukti cukup kuat. Dia cukup kuat untuk: ** Menggendong Lynn untuk waktu yang singkat di episode "Linc or Swim". Dalam "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", dia bahkan bisa menggendongnya di kepala, dan tidak jatuh. ** Mengangkat Lisa dengan satu tangan di episode "Changing the Baby". ** Mengangkat Lola tanpa upaya dalam episode "Toads and Tiaras". * Lincoln tampaknya guru yang baik, karena ia hanya menggunakan buku panduan untuk mengajar Leni cara mengemudi, Lana cara menari dengan pita, Lily cara bermain catur dan permainan video, dan Lola cara membaca. * Ketika Lincoln menoleh, untaian rambutnya tidak pernah berubah dengan kepala, melainkan tetap di tempat yang sama. * Menurut sebuah episode dari Nick Animation Podcast, sebelum Lincoln diputuskan untuk menjadi anak tengah, ada versi di mana Lincoln adalah bagian dari saudara yang lebih tua, dan yang lain di mana dia adalah bagian dari yang lebih muda. * Sebuah lelucon adalah Lincoln yang perlu memikirkan nama-nama yang lebih pendek untuk operasinya. * Perlengkapan musim dingin Lincoln menyerupai perlengkapan musim dingin Charlie Brown. * Lincoln adalah satu dari tiga saudara kandung yang menyebabkan pemadaman listrik. Dia menyebabkan satu di episode "Left in the Dark", sementara dua lainnya adalah Leni dan Luna di episode "Overnight Success" dan "A Tattler's Tale", masing-masing. * Dalam komik Lost Control, Lincoln memiliki kemampuan untuk memahami omelan Lily. ** Ini berarti Lincoln, Luan, dan Lisa adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti omelan Lily. * Seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "The Whole Picture", Lincoln mungkin telah menggores gigi depannya sekitar waktu Lucy dilahirkan. ** Seperti yang juga ditunjukkan dalam episode "The Whole Picture", selama ulang tahunnya, pohon-pohon itu berdaun, dan tidak ada salju. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Lincoln kemungkinan besar lahir selama musim semi atau musim panas. * Dalam episode "Study Muffin" terungkap bahwa Lincoln adalah saudara terpandai kedua, setelah Lisa. * Hal ini terungkap dalam episode "Garage Banned" bahwa Lisa melepas usus buntunya. * Itu terungkap dalam episode "Mall of Duty" bahwa dia gugup saat bertemu salah satu idolanya untuk pertama kalinya. * Fakta alih suara: ** Nama Polandia-nya adalah Hieronim (Jerome), dengan julukan "Hirek". ** Pengalih suara Serbia Lincoln Marijana Živanović juga mengalihsuarakan Luan. ** Nama Finlandia-nya adalah Luukas. ** Sejauh ini, Lincoln adalah satu-satunya karakter untuk mengubah aktor suara. Hal ini disebabkan pubertas di bagian aktor suara aslinya. *** Lincoln memiliki 4 aktor suara: Sean Ryan Fox (Pilot), Grant Palmer (Musim 1), Collin Dean (setengah dari Musim 1, semua Musim 2, dan setengah dari Musim 3.), dan Tex Hammond (Listen Out Loud dan sisa Musim 3). **** Sean Ryan Fox saat ini memerankan Jasper dari Henry Danger. **** Grant Palmer membuat penampilan singkat di episode Game Shakers. **** Collin Dean sebelumnya mengisi suara Gregory (Greg) dari miniseri Cartoon Network . **** Tex Hammond juga mengisi suara Trent di episode "Deal Me Out". ** Lincoln juga dialihsuarakan oleh seorang anak muda di Amerika Latin (José Luis Piedra), Polandia (Filip Rogowski), Ibrani (Guy Reifman), Hongaria (Balázs Ács), dan Ceko (Matěj Macháček) dubs. Untuk kasus alih suara Jerman, dia diisi suaranya oleh seorang remaja. Untuk kasus Arab, Albania, Italia, dan Portugis Brasil, Lincoln diisi suaranya oleh aktor suara pria lansia. Dalam sisa alih suara yang diketahui, dia diisi suaranya oleh aktris suara wanita. * Antara waktu kelahiran Lynn dan Lincoln, Luna adalah anak tengah dari keluarga Loud. * Lincoln lahir di limusin milik Presiden Amerika Serikat. ** Ini mungkin alasan mengapa namanya adalah Lincoln, karena itu adalah nama mantan presiden AS. * Lincoln tampaknya memiliki 3 desain yang berbeda sebagai bayi: yang pertama adalah pada kartu judul "Baby Steps", di mana dia memiliki rambut dan mengenakan piyama yang gagah (Chris Savino). Yang kedua adalah di episode "The Whole Picture", di mana ia memiliki lebih sedikit rambut, tetapi masih memiliki piyama footy yang sama (Jordan Rosato). Yang ketiga adalah di episode "Not a Loud", di mana dia mengenakan onesie dan beanie (Jordan Koch). * Dalam episode "Pipe Dreams", terungkap bahwa Lincoln selalu lupa untuk meletakkan toilet duduk. * Dalam episode "The Loudest Thanksgiving", terungkap bahwa Lincoln selalu tertidur setelah makan kalkun dan melewatkan hidangan penutup. Referensi de:Lincoln Loud el:Λίνκολν Λάουντ en:Lincoln Loud es:Lincoln Loud fr:Lincoln Loud he:לינקולן רעש ja:リンカーン ラウド ms:Lincoln Loud pl:Hieronim Harmidomski pt-br:Lincoln Loud ru:Линкольн Лауд tl:Lincoln Loud Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Anak kecil Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Pra-remaja Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Murid sekolah dasar Kategori:Berambut putih Kategori:Karakter dengan Banyak Penampilan